User talk:Siege-mode
Wat is really the maximum internal load for the dropship? In-game, it showed only 8 infantry, 4 medium sized vehicles and 2 siege tanks can fit in but i'm guessing thats due to game balances (honestly, i dont think a dropship would hav enough inside space to contain goliaths or siege tanks). It Starcraft:Ghost, it showed that only 7 passengers could be seated observed from the trailer but in the Speed of Darkness and other novels, apparently a whole platoon with vultures (possibly Goliaths as they mentioned it was standard for mechanized units) in one dropship. 'Why We Fight' also showed that inside a dropship, there seemed to be more than 10 soldiers in the load too, not to mention the immense size of the ship from the outside. There's no real answer to this. The game answer is correct, but in various novels, such as Speed of Darkness and Shadow Hunters, a dropship could carry a lot more (a platoon in the first case, 18 protoss and 2 terrans in the second case). Kimera 757 (talk) 16:24, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I'm also guessing that the C14 3rd variant and 2nd variant are also probly more powerful in terms of firepower as well since they showed they could deal with zerglings and hydralisks with ease and the 1st variant couldnt do much in even wounding a zergling or hydralisk less than 10m away. Were you talking about the Speed of Darkness variant? Kimera 757 (talk) 16:24, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Lastly...any clue on wat really happened to the former Colonial Fleet battlecruiser 'Thunder Child'? Its the one that helped out Raynor and Liberty pick up Confederate civilians and military personnel as well as abandoned SoK members during the tragedy in Tarsonis. We weren't told, but I expect it either dropped off Raynor's people somewhere, or was lost in the battle at Dylar. I suspect the former; Raynor was "desperate" for transport. Kimera 757 (talk) 16:24, 25 December 2008 (UTC) General notes on editing The wiki treats species names as common nouns. Please see MOS:NOUNS. Also remember to source additions (see MOS:REF.) Meco 08:10, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Be sure to properly integrate new content. Simply tacking on to the end of existing paragraphs is not always appropriate. Also be sure to add intra-wiki links as well. Meco 06:17, 6 January 2009 (UTC) A reminder about MOS:NOUNS. While not all existing content has been checked and modified for conformance, new additions should conform from the get go. For example, "carrier", "interceptor", "high templar", and most if not all zerg breed names are considered common nouns. Meco 12:51, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Straegy articles This wiki is currently engaged in a "great debate" about organizing strategy and lore articles. AS a result, I've stores your edits to the carrier and interceptor pages on talk pages. Please see this page for the overall discussion. The most important note for you – we are planning on splitting articles up into lore and gameplay/strategy sections. Unsourced/opinion statements are perfectly fine for the gameplay/strategy sections; it's impossible to discuss strategies without discussing opinions. When the carrier and interceptor gameplay articles get made, the info will get moved there. In the meantime, I'm not quite sure where to put the info (which is why they're stored in the talk pages rather than getting removed). Kimera 757 (talk) 16:00, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks for letting me know. Just to let you know, I can help a lot with the gameplay and strategy pages since I've played Starcraft since i was a kid..and learned quite a lot. I'm Korean too so I know a reasonable number of strategies (got those strategies in sites and hosted tournaments aired in TV at Korea). Yeah, I'll admit that the part where Interceptors are vulnerable to splash damage from Corsairs and Valkyries...oddly enough I don't see them being used in the tournaments between pro gamers and saw that strategy while playing against someone in Battle.net lol. And yes, I agree the lore and gameplay pages should be seperate....Starcraft wiki shouldn't just provide lore pages and needs more gameplay and strategy pages for people so they can learn more on how to play much better competetively. It'd also be a great help for those who don't have the strategy guide manuals (such as me). Thanks User:Siege-mode By all means contribute to those articles. (And log in first!) Kimera 757 (talk) 02:18, 12 January 2009 (UTC) More notes on editing... Please do not "break" references. For instance: UED marines, also known as "smiths", are equipped much to the same standards as their colonial counterparts. Instead of the C-14 gauss rifle, they are equipped with the C-141 AC Gauss Rifle, the C-150 Ronin pistol serving as a sidearm. UED marine units also had a higher chance of survival in the battlefield compared to their Koprulu counterparts thanks to their use of medics and access to other advanced technology.Blizzard Trivia. Gissar's Scratch Pad. Accessed 2007-10-27. The reference here referred to the older material. The info on medics comes from elsewhere ... and that info needs to be referenced. We also try to avoid speculation; it should be kept to a minimum and kept in the notes section. Kimera 757 (talk) 04:42, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Yea i'm quite aware of this referencing thing but i get my info from sources that i really can't remember...in other words, i knew the info for a long time and its hard to remember where exactly i got it from. Pretty much I find it hard to reference the info i put in...but still, as long as its a good help, I can't see what's so wrong. User:Siege-mode 5:50pm, 17 January 09 Sorry but no. In order to be taken seriously, a wiki has to reference sources. If you can't recall sources, please read them. I myself used to make that mistake all the time, and had to rewrite a lot of articles when I reread sources and found the articles to be incorrect. Kimera 757 (talk) 04:52, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Alpha Squadron edit hey guys, just saying that we should probly edit the Alpha Squadron article about its involvement in the Guild Wars. D'oh. Page updated. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 14:42, 7 February 2009 (UTC)